1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air systems and, more specifically, to a climate control system for a dwelling comprised of an air conditioning unit and a plurality of thermostats and vents. Each of the thermostats is positioned within a zone, which can be a single room, controlling one or more vents within the zone. In the preferred embodiment, a thermostat is positioned within a room controlling the opening and closing of the vent(s). Once the desired room temperature is reached the thermostat will close the vent. The air conditioner will continue to operate as long as one thermostat setting has not been cooled or heated to the desired temperature. Once the desired temperature is reached, the air conditioner will turn off and all vents will open until the temperatures of all of the area involved in the system begin to drop or rise and the central air will then turn on again, repeating the process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other climate control systems designed for the same purpose. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,014,058 issued to Goldberg on Jan. 9, 1912.
Another patent was issued to Sueda et al. on Nov. 5, 1957 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,141. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,256 was issued to Hendricks, et al. on Feb. 16, 1982 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 29, 1983 to Grant as U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,687.
Another patent was issued to Chow on Jun. 5, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,391. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,298 was issued to Myers on May 17, 1994. Another was issued to Sweitzer on Dec. 31, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,591 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 15, 2002 to White U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,677.
Another patent was issued to Wasson on Jun. 27, 2002 as U.S. Patent No. 2002/0081963. Yet another WIPO Patent Publication No. 98/26225 was published by Sweitzer on Dec. 13, 1996. Another was issued to Hydroculture Incorporated on May 21, 1975 as U.K. Pat. No. 1,394,751.